<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retribution by Mahoustar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721273">Retribution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar'>Mahoustar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"...why?", "And what did you do?", "Don't read Necronomicon?", "Kit.. do you remember what I told you not to do?", "Read Necronomicon.", Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I am very sorry, I think?, No beta at all we die like how Sora does in this fic, So don't read this if that kinda skeeves you out, There Is A Little Swearing, Uh.. kit pukes at some point, Well not quite it was pretty painful and gory but i think you guys get what i mean, Well.. maybe now i think hurt/some comfort makes more sense now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, before the massive conflicts between Hunters and Users broke out, Kit traveled in a team of three. Two of the band were siblings too— Kaito and Sora. Yet.. only one of them were a User at the time. He was doomed to getting threats.</p><p>Sora used his Ability of space-song manipulation to save them. "Never forget," Kit told herself, even though she knew the soul couldn't rest for Kaito held too strong onto it. "Never forget."</p><p>Ghost Rule. The song that brought the hired swords to their demise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito (Vocaloid) &amp; Other(s), Kit (Signed Oaths) &amp; Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519541">A Lost Power</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal">Adagal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what have I done.</p><p>~</p><p>don't worry guys, it gets better in the second chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like any other— Kit washed up, got dressed with her hat (she was often mistaken for a User because of her kitsune heritage.. how mean!), and took her special book with her out the door and to her friends' Kaito and Sora's house.</p><p>Kaito and her were technically the only people who knew of Sora's ability. He could bend reality with his songs, either on purpose or by accident. According to Kaito, he'd jokingly said it first happened in the shower when the water suddenly turned to snow! Though, Kit also knew Sora's power was fickle, unlike the User's older brother. Sometimes his Ability was hardly enough to generate a breeze with Last Words, and other times it threatened to tear buildings apart with Hibana and Ghost Rule.</p><p>Perhaps the reason of its fickleness was to prevent Sora from getting too caught up in his power. Though.. it might of not been fickle at all, given that Kit herself was researching the songs that would come to him. It turned out that Hibana and Ghost Rule were destructive in nature due to their themes, while Last Words was more gentle and hopeful. It all depended on the words, was the revelation she had.</p><p>Kit was pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle tapping at her shoulder. Sora was trying to get her attention. "Kit? You still there?" He playfully asked, and Kit shook her head to clear away the thoughts fogging up her mind. "Yeah. I was just a little lost in my thoughts." She looked to the blunette twins, and noticed both of them seemed to be happy about something. "Um.. did I miss something in our chat?"</p><p>"Our parents let you come along with us to the sakura viewing!" Kaito beamed, and Kit felt the fluttering feeling of love at his pure and precious smile. She was going to need to tamp it down before the big day, though. "That's awesome!" The kitsune girl chirped, and she then began talking about Abilities. Though, she wasn't expecting Sora's expression to shift a little. "Something wrong?" Kit asked, though Sora just sighed.</p><p>"Some self-proclaimed 'heroes of justice' sent me something last night. Given I'm a User.. they're most likely people who see us with powers as monsters or whatever.. just, don't mind about it. I've dealt with those Hunter groups before, so there's not much a short use of Senbonzakura can't fix."</p><p>Kit noticed Kaito go from his normal self to 'overprotective big brother mode', and he looked worried. "Can we come with you so we can make sure you'll be ok?" Sora shook his head no. "It's kinda my problem. Also, I don't want to put you guys in danger. I'll come back safe, I promise!" Strangely, Kit felt Sora's words ring like an ominous bell in her mind. Why did that feel so.. foreboding?</p><p>Wait.. in thriller and horror shows, usually the people who make promises to come back alive to their family wind up dead. Though, Kit brushed off the chill for now. She must've been watching a little too much of Breaking Bad or whatever that cool adult show was.</p><p>The night came, and Kit snuck over past her self-imposed curfew to warn Kaito of the chill she'd felt. She found the sibling on the porch, pacing about. "Kit? I thought you would be asleep?" The blunette asked, yet Kit knew that he definitely was in his 'big brother mode' now. "Well.. I had some kind of weird feeling when Sora promised he'd come back safe. Like.. y'know, something just happened that gives you the heebie-jeebies?" Kaito's worried frown only knitted itself more onto his face, and Kit felt herself getting worried.</p><p>"We should follow him." The kitsune found herself blurting out. Kaito hastily agreed, and they went via Sora's lead to an abandoned warehouse. The duo could hear shouting from going on inside, and Sora's Second Voice singing a battle song to help him. Sneaking inside and behind some crates, the two realized Sora was fighting a group of ten— one of which looked like the hotshot Hunter that Sora had told them about: Zihyu Moke.</p><p>Eventually, Moke managed to get the teen under him, and the red-haired and pale, red-eyed Hunters began kicking and shouting slurs at him. "You User scum! You don't belong in this world!" Kit felt motion from beside her, and she then realized Kaito had started shouting at the Hunters to leave his brother alone. "Hah, so the monster's family come to save him? Hopeless!" The pale man laughed, and he tried to punch Kaito. The slightly younger blunette sidestepped the attack, but then had to catch a knife that nearly stabbed him in the heart.</p><p>"Nice martial arts," The redhead sneered, a cocky-as-heck smirk on his face. "But it won't be enough!" The knifes blade inched closer to Kaito's chest, and Kit felt more fear than what she'd ever felt from a horror show before. It felt like she was living in a nightmare! "Nii-san!" Sora called, and Kaito suddenly slid his foot to the side and behind him. Where it once was, spikes of razor sharp ice assaulted the attacker, and one of them got him in his left eye. The redhead screamed in pain, and the red-eyed Hunter then drop kicked Kaito in the nuts before slinging him over to his brother. "So the other one's a User too? This must be our lucky day!" Moke pulled out a gun, and cocked it.</p><p>"NO!" Kit found herself scream, and she threw her hands in front of her. A cyan whisp appeared, and took on the form of a young man. Her special book— which she now realized was a Tome— was floating in front of her in magical suspension. The ghostly man then flew foward, and attacked the red-eyed Hunter. "What the fuck!?" He screeched, before being shocked with lightning magic. Moke tried to shoot the gun, but it jammed and was rendered useless. "What the hell is going on!?" Moke exclaimed, smacking the gun's barrel in an attempt to make it shoot Sora in the head.</p><p>"Kit, get Nii-san out of here! I'll handle them!" Sora called, and another whisp appeared and took on the form of a blond boy with green eyes. The boy helped Kaito to his feet, and began leading him over to the girl who'd somehow summoned him. "Sora, I'm not gonna leave you behind! Don't you remember the promise we made before you got your powers? I'm not gonna let you die for no reason!"</p><p>Then, to Kit's horror, she heard that Sora's Second Voice had started Ghost Rule. The supports keeping the old building together shook, in response to the negative energy the song radiated. "SORA!" Kit wailed, fear taking her over.</p><p>"Go! Now!" Sora shouted back. The redhead (who still was holding a hand over his left eye), then called out to the red-eyed Hunter who'd managed to free himself from the poltergeist's assault. "Fukase, Yohio, get outta here! Imma kill the monster on my own!" Yohio shouted something, but his call was drowned out by the sound of straining metal. A steel beam came down, and Sora pressed on with the song.. even though it now was starting to kill him.</p><p>"Sora, we aren't going to leave you behind! Sora! Sora!?" The youngest of the new User trio just looked back at the others, and Kit realized... he was crying. "Go, please. Don't forget me." He mouthed, before starting to cough up blood. Kit noticed the two ghosts were now trying to pry Kaito off of the ground, and Kit realized he'd somehow frozen his feet to the ground. "Go!" Sora shouted over the collapsing infrastructure, and Kit made up her mind. "Kaito, we gotta go! I know you don't want to leave Sora behind, but we'll die if we stay here any longer!"</p><p>Fukase and Yohio ran out of one of the other doors, and the ground itself shuddered. "No, no no no... no no no no no—" Kaito's downward spiral was cut off by the sound of metal falling.. and a good chunk of the ceiling. Kit watched it crush Moke, who was unaware of the debris in the first place. He was just too focused on trying to kill Sora to notice. The ice finally gave way, and Kit saw blood dripping from Sora's mouth and eyes. Trying not to hurl and focus on keeping Kaito from going back to his brother, they finally managed to get him to move just a bit outside the door.</p><p>
  <em>"SORAAAA!"</em>
</p><p>Kit shuddered, and looked back to see the entire warehouse collapse. Kaito was still reaching into the building (and straining to keep his hand in there), and the rubble crushed his hand as he let out a blood-curtling and grief-stricken scream.</p><p>Sora was dead. <em>Sora was dead.</em></p><p>"Sora.. sora.. sora.. don't.. don't leave me...." Kaito managed to croak out, his hand still buried in the sharp metal and concrete. Kit watched a slightly green whisp come out of the ruins, and Kaito managed to pull his now bloody and almost mangled right hand out of the rubble to reach for it. He hardly even winced as Kit watched the torn muscles and flesh curl around the whisp, and it vanished. Having enough of the gore...</p><p>She turned to face the other direction, and promptly threw up. Police and medics arrived, and they had to peel Kaito off of the dangerous spot he'd been in to get him to the hospital to treat his hand. Kit herself was just wandering around the city afterwards, not wanting to go home and sleep but wanting to wish that all of this was a terrible nightmare.</p><p>Kit didn't even know how long she'd been walking, though she found what looked like a crate in a stack of hay bales. "How did I wind up here...?" Not knowing what else to do, the kitsune leaned onto the crate after brushing off the hay on it. Though.. she wasn't expecting a click to come from the box.</p><p>Jumping most likely a foot back, Kit faced the crate like adrenaline had possessed her again. The two ghosts appeared, but now her Tome was being clutched in her arms. The crate then opened up, and a girl with cat ears was looking outside with confusion. Her eyes settled on the frightened kitsune, and she climbed out before putting her hands up in a gesture to show she meant no harm. Kit managed to calm down a little.. but her mind just had to replay Sora's death in her head.</p><p>"Hey.. uh.. how'd you find us?" The girl asked, though Kit found her mouth going dry. "I.. I'm a User..." the kitsune squeaked, hardly even believing she was now addressing herself like that. "I.. I knew Sora and Kaito Shion... Sora was a user too.. and Kaito only got his ability today.."</p><p>The girl sighed, and leaned on the barn wall. "You can call me SeeU. I've heard of Sora before.. but what happened? When he last spoke with us, he said his brother and you didn't have Abilities."</p><p>Kit swallowed again, her fingers curling around the tome defensively. "S... Sora's dead.. he was attacked by Hunters.. Kaito and I tried to save him.. but he used his Ability to kill the Hunters and told us to escape.." The kitsune's breathing grew shaky, and she then found herself about to puke again from recalling what happened. "My word.. come with us. We'll be able to help you out.. and also protect you from Hunters if you're worried from that."</p><p>Just at that moment... Kit was wondering what her dear friend was doing... grief-stricken and alone. "I'm gonna get my stuff later.." she mumbled. SeeU helped Kit get into the crate, and she entered the place that would soon become her home.</p><p>
  <strong>~Meanwhile...~</strong>
</p><p>Kaito groaned, having a strange feeling in his chest and his right hand. What happened? He couldn't—</p><p>
  <em>Sora died.</em>
</p><p>Tears. Grief-filled tears.</p><p>
  <em>The Hunters killed him.</em>
</p><p>Grief gave way to anger. A desire for vengeance.</p><p>Forcing himself into a sitting position, the blunette looked at his hands. Where the right one should've been.. only really a nub remained.</p><p>
  <em>It was removed because it was injured too greatly to recover.</em>
</p><p>It trailed back to those damn Hunters. <em>Who killed his brother.</em></p><p>He would later join Lola's base, and await the day he'd be able to get vengeance. The serpent coiled.. waiting to strike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afterword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kit sighed, her pace brisk. She'd gotten word from one of the others in the hideout that Kaito was here, yet her training proved to reveal things beyond the Veil that were troubling. Namely, the presence of a soul that should've passed on at least a month ago. In one of the training rooms, the feeling of an unreleased burden was behind the door. Ignoring the knot being tied in her chest, she opened the door.</p><p>Moments after, she was met with a burst of pure cold that made her face and ears sting. A familiar friend was sitting with his back facing the door. "Kaito?" Kit asked the figure, yet they didn't turn their head. Oh, she'd goofed up and mistaken him for someone she knew, didn't she—</p><p>Another wave of cold came from the room, and Kit noticed what looked like horns made of ice formed on the man's head. She only knew one person with an Ability like that, though.. "Leave me alone." The man growled, with his Ability also forming a tail that strangely enough was able to move like an extention of the man's body. Kit found her own Ability acting up, yet it was more like there was someone in the room who only she felt. Unless.. she wasn't the only one who felt the weight of the air..</p><p>The man got up, and he turned to the kitsune. Her breath hitched, yet not because she realized he was her old friend. The pain he'd gone through thanks to the Hunters had warped him into a man who only felt anger save for the nights he was all alone. The pain in his eyes gave it all away. "Kaito.. when we got separated, what happened?" Kit tried to connect with him again. Her ability flared once again, just as she took a step into the room. "I asked you to leave me alone. Are you deaf?" Kaito growled, yet his eyes betrayed longing and sadness.</p><p>"I know your insult is hollow.. I can tell you've been through a lot. Can't I help you?" As the door clicked shut, Kit quickly evaded a lunge from the blunette. Out of reflex, Kit summoned a Specter and sent it Kaito's way before trying to disengage from combat. If Kaito continued attacking her, she was left without a way to use the second part of her Ability to help her old friend. Someone else entered the room, and Kit noticed they were the fire-slinging Meiko (who also was a martial artist), and she was about to ask Meiko for a little help..</p><p>But she was flat on her back before she could do anything. How did Kaito even move that fast?! "Alright, what's going on?" The brunette peeled Kaito off of Kit, but his 'tail' wrapped around her ankle. Meiko simply yanked her foot back, and it startled the blunette before the ice construct tail vanished. There was just a little bit of flame in Meiko's hand, too. "Alright, what do you want to do with me!?" The blunette snapped at the kitsune in front of him. Kit merely sighed, and cleared her thoughts.</p><p>"Can I have your hand? The left one?" Kit reached out with her right hand, and Kaito took it with his left. Kit felt the Veil ripple around her, and the environment shifted to a space of cool wind and sea green light. Kaito opened his eyes, and he saw Sora before him. "Sora...? Is.. is that really you..?" The deceased twin nodded, and he sighed. "I'm sorry for going so soon, Nii-san.. but I just didn't want you to get hurt by them."</p><p>"Well," Kaito chuckled, though his laugh sounded strangely hollow to him. "I still got hurt anyway." Sora took his hand away, and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry! Though.. you remember the promise the three of us made, right?"</p><p>"The one where we were always going to be there for the other? Even if we were worlds apart? Now that I think of it.. it was a little foolish to think that kind of thing was possible." Sora then looked back up, yet his eyes still trailed to the ground. "Yet.. I've been watching you, Nii-san. You were so focused on avenging me that you failed to see the future."</p><p>"What?" Sora tucked the hand that was once extended behind his back, and Kaito noticed he also could hear Kit as well when they spoke. "If we can't let go of the past, the future will never change." Kaito's eyes widened, as Sora turned to leave. "Wait, Sora— do.. do you have to leave me behind again?" Sora looked back to his brother, and he gave them a sad smile. "I.. I think I have to go.. but, we'll see the sakura together one day, right?" With that, Sora vanished and the environment returned to normal.</p><p>"..... yeah, we will.... one day." The blunette sighed, before suddenly feeling like all of his energy was spent. The temperature in the once-cold room started to normalize, and Kit slid down the wall as Kaito fell asleep. Meiko, can you take Kaito to the medibay? He'll need to recover under a watchful eye so they can make sure his heart properly heals from the burden I removed." Meiko nodded without any questions, and picked the blunette up before taking him away.</p><p>Robin then appeared, and Kit got confused. "What's up, buddy?" Robin made a gesture to his wrist to sign "time", and he then pointed ahead like he was commanding a squad. "Oh <em>sh</em>–shoot! The raid!" Kit scrambled to her feet, and ran out the door.</p><p>Looks like she had something to do.. so there wasn't any time to mull over what Kaito had said as he returned to reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, this will be the end of the arc! I couldn't write way too much about it without throwing off the main plot, but I hope to see a fluffy scene where Kit and Kaito are watching the cherry blossoms (or sakura as Sora calls them) with ghosty boi Sora.</p><p>Do what you will with this, Ada!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Afterword - A Primal Power, And The Betrayal That Awakened It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This goes a little more in depth with a few things, and..</p><p>Oh, what's this?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the raid finished, Kit sighed and went back to her bunk. The sight of one of Sora's killers dangling from a bloody vine was enough to make her shake from fear, after all.. Sora did suffer a gory death due to his own Ability. Kaito had brought a box of his brother's things from his old apartment to the base, and she began sorting through it to get her mind off of the sickening thought.</p><p>She eventually found a super old book, and its cover looked like it was caked in dust. After using a cloth to wipe the thick layers of time on the cover, she had to turn the book sideways to even read the encoded title. "Necronomicon? Isn't that from Lovecraft or something...?" Shrugging and disregarding the warnings from her Ability, she opened the book to skim through it.</p><p>Almost immediately when she laid her eyes on the words, she felt a chill run down her spine. Almost like the book had some kind of awful secret she wasn't supposed to see. Dropping the old book and recoiling away from it, the kitsune found herself curling up like she'd touched something disgusting. Kit also noticed she had started shivering, though something was beginning to eat away at her thoughts.</p><p>"Kit?" She looked up to the person who'd said her name, and found that Yukari, Meiko, and Kaito were all at the door with semi-worried expressions. "Are you ok?" Kit noticed her mouth was going dry, but she managed to croak out something. "The book on the floor... burn it.. it's sinister.."</p><p>Meiko shrugged and picked up Necronomicon, and Yukari shoved the cover shut before Meiko could read it. "It might have to do with her Ability.. so let's get rid of it." The trio left, and Kaito shut the door after leaving a good word for her to recover from the chill. "Why did Sora even have something like that..?" She panted, before trying not to puke. Some part of her Ability, one that she didn't know existed, was trying to shove its will on her, but she managed to push it back. Shakily getting up, she decided to go see if Tiyani had anything to say about Rin's condition.</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile...</strong>
</p><p>Kaito clicked the lighter on, though he was hesitant to burn the book that was lying in front of him. "Let me do it, if it's too much." Meiko sighed, though the blunette shook his head. "No, I'll be able to do it." He tossed the lighter onto the book, yet the flame didn't make the book combust.</p><p>Meiko then crouched down, and removed the lighter before using her Ability. The cover got a little singed, but it still didn't burn. "How...?" Yukari wondered, though Kaito immediately went attentive and ran off to Kit's bunk. "Did something happen?" There was simply silence as the two wondered what caused Kaito to run to Kit's bunk.</p><p>
  <strong>At Kit's bunk...</strong>
</p><p>Kaito opened the door, and he found Kit leaning over a table with a hand over her stomach. She looked unwell, and also seemed to be in a cold sweat too. "Kit? Everything ok?" Kaito asked, slipping into his overprotective self for the first time in months. Kit shook her head no, and her grasp on the table tightened. "My Ability.. it's.." She didn't even get to finish before passing out. The blunette caught Kit before she hit the ground, and he already felt that something was wrong with her Ability. He didn't even need medical training to even know it, in fact— something just felt <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>He left, carrying the kitsune to the medical bay.. hoping that Luo and the other nurse there knew something that could be done.</p><p>
  <strong>Later that night..</strong>
</p><p>He'd only just realized that he'd been sitting in the medbay for over two hours, though Kaito found he'd been stressed ever since he'd picked Kit up and felt that her Ability was acting strange. Even though she was unconscious right now, it seemed she was in some kind of nightmare.</p><p>As for what Kit was experiencing.. well... it's something more than just a nightmare.</p><p>
  <em>There was another "her" before her, though their hair was black and their eyes red. Kit had tried to run from them, feeling an evil presence within the fake "her", but a skeletal hand seized her ankle as she started to run. She looked back in horror, and saw a dragon with no flesh opening its maw. Evil laughter echoed in the black space, and Kit screamed before she was devoured—</em>
</p><p>The kitsune got up with a start, and Kaito wound up falling out of his chair from being startled. He fixed the chair, and then sat back down. "I'm— I'm sorry I startled you... I just had a bad dream, that's all.." Kaito waved off the little event, and then took her hand. "Is everything alright? After you'd opened Necronomicon, I've been just a little worried. After all.. you passed out right in front of me, and your Ability felt different." Kit looked down, and her grip tightened a little on the sheets and Kaito's prosthetic hand. "In that dream.. there was another 'me'. She was evil— or at least had some kind of twisted intention— and I tried to run away. Next thing I knew, I was dangling over the maw of a dead dragon.. a‐and.." Kit trailed off, and she noticed Kaito had both of his hands on one of hers.</p><p>"You remember the promise we made with Sora years ago, right? There was another part to it, I think." Kit nodded, and then recited the part of the promise. "If we ever found ourselves in trouble or being troubled, the others would come to help, right?" Kaito hummed as he nodded, before getting up to close the door. "Can you sleep? It's a little late, now that I'm checking a clock.." Kit shook her head, and her eyes fell onto the clock— of which definitely read was late. "No.. I don't think so.. the nightmare might keep me up all night— I don't want to go back to that cold void again."</p><p>Kaito sat back down, and he gave her a little smile. "You.. wouldn't mind if I tried singing you to sleep, would you?" Kit stifled a giggle, and smiled right back. "You know, that's Luka's ability, I think? Though, I wouldn't mind if you tried." After a few moments of thinking, Kaito started in a whisper-like voice to not disturb any of the others.</p><p>"<em>Kizama reta jikan no uzu no naka de, bokutachi wa futatabi deaetan da kako wo tori modoseta, ichioku bun no ichi no kiseki..</em>" Kaito then continued with the nameless song, although he had a funny feeling that the lyrics were coming from someone else. "<em>Dare mo mada minu kono michi no saki ni, nani ga matte iru noda to shite mo.. boku ga kimi wo mamoru yo, kimi wa boku no kibou dakara..</em>" He continued until he ran out of words to say, and Kit was peacefully asleep on the bed. Part of the blunette felt more alert than before, and he decided to test something.</p><p>Kaito got up, and made his way to the training rooms. Once he got to one a little off to the side, he went inside and tried humming a few notes. Nothing exactly happened, but he did feel someone else's presence in the room. That presence then disappeared when the door opened, and the blunette saw a concerned Meiko at the door.</p><p>"Kaito.. Miku and the Hunter that was involved in your brother's death.. they're both missing."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kaito has two Abilites?</p><p>what dould've happened to Miku and Fukase, hmm..</p><p>~</p><p>Lyrics are romanji for Knight Of Light (one of my favorite songs, annnd... kaito sounds like a squishmallow in it. Its nice :3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>